fnaf_1_night_6_stuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Diffrences Mobile Vs Computer
Five Nights at Freddy's (Mobile) is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's, released for Android on August 25, 2014 and iOS on September 11, 2014. Both ports cost $2.99. The only major differences between the PC and mobile versions is the faster nights and the addition of in-app purchases. However, currently, in-app purchases is only available for Android. In-App Shop (Android Only) The Android version of Five Nights at Freddy's has an in-app shop. The shop contains a few things that can be purchased with real money. Plushies Currently, there are three in-game plushies consisting of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, each costing $0.99. There is currently no Foxy or Golden Freddy plushie available. Upon purchase, the plushies are placed on the desk in The Office. They serve no purpose other than decoration. Cheat Mode Along with the in-app plushies, there is also a Cheat Mode available for purchase for $4.99. This mode offers the player the options of unlimited power and a radar map that shows the location of each animatronic, by showing the picture of their head. Once purchased, Cheat Mode can be toggled on and off. However, Cheat Mode does not, however, grant invincibility as that would defeat the entire purpose of the game. The animatronics can still get inside The Office and disable the doors if they are not dealt with properly. Even if the player closes both doors, they can still be attacked by Golden Freddy, (who, oddly enough, does not reside anywhere within the map) if his poster is seen in west hall corner. Other Differences * Time passes noticeably faster in the mobile edition, with each hour lasting approximately 45 seconds, making one night last 4 minutes and 30 seconds as opposed to the PC version's 86 seconds per hour and 8 minute and 36 second nights. To compensate, power also drains faster and the animatronics seem to be more aggressive. * Vision Hallucinations do not appear to occur during the game. This is most likely to maximize compatibility with a wider range of devices. However, the object hallucinations (Crying Children Posters in East Hall, It's Me in East Hall, IT'S ME at Pirate's cove, etc.) still occur. * Some graphical effects from the PC edition (such as the static in the menu and while viewing the monitor) have either been degraded or removed completely, presumably for memory reasons that the mobile edition does not have much of. * Some of the sound effects present on the original game also appear to be absent from the mobile editions. * For some reason, Freddy's jingle will not play when he is in the Kitchen. * Golden Freddy does appear in the mobile version, however his chances of appearing are significantly less than the PC version. * The animatronics' jumpscares don't feature shaking at all (excluding Foxy); instead, they simply fill up the screen. Bonnie will still make his chomping motions. * The animatronics' jumpscares do not have as many frames as the PC version contains. (In most cases only two frames are shown.) ** This is due to the fact that graphical aspects of the game have to be lowered in order to run properly on Mobile devices. * Rarely, when the player closes the app in the middle of a night and opens it back up, the eyeless Bonnie hallucination will appear after the warning screen. *Playing dead during power outage DOES work, but not as long. (Ask Sparky, he has done it!)